Talk:Vandalieu Zakkart/@comment-28260014-20170802002457
A Dhampir, nearly five years old. His name on Earth was Amamiya Hiroto, and in Origin his serial number was D-01. He has learned to use magic of the death attribute, an attribute related to death that was undiscovered in Origin when he was reincarnated there. He is a Dhampir born between a Subordinate Vampire who was born as a human, and a Dark Elf. His appearance is that of a boy with white hair, crimson and purple heterochromatic eyes and skin as white as candle wax. Also, his ears are pointed, though this is difficult to notice as they are covered by his hair. His expression doesn’t change and the tone of his voice stays flat unless he makes conscious effort to change these. His eyes are constantly lifeless, like those of a dead fish, making it difficult to tell where he is looking. As a result, it is also difficult to tell what he is thinking unless one is very familiar with him. He possesses a cheat-like amount of Mana; he was born with 100,000,000 Mana and it now exceeds 200,000,000. But as the only magic he can use is no-attribute magic and death-attribute magic, he is under the strange assumption that he cannot make the best use of that Mana. Because he suffered terrible treatment at the hands of his luxury-allergic uncle, he possesses a complex when it comes to luxuries. When he is told that something is owned by rich people, he desires it even if he does not need it. In addition, he has developed a mother-complex since coming to Lambda. As a result of the trauma caused by Darcia’s death, he feels an intense desire to kill those who attack women. He yearns to have muscles, doesn’t care for monster girls or Undead girls and has a sinful personality that causes him to hold unforgettable grudges against people he resents until he resolves the grudge in a way that satisfies him. He tends to prioritize his emotions and makes decisions without paying any regard to the benefits or losses to himself. He also has a soft personality. Though he is not aware of it himself, he has gone insane; he doesn’t feel a shred of guilt or doubt when taking the lives of others. However, he does not particularly enjoy murder, either. As he was not blessed when it came to friends and family on Earth or in Origin, he has deep feelings for those he has in this world and treasures their lives. He learned various pieces of information including information regarding Japanese food from the spirits in Origin, but since that information is only things he heard from them, he has struggled to reproduce Japanese food. His dream for the future is to become a muscular man that resembles a mass of male hormones. He wants to have a warm family, rich relationships with others and live an easy, luxurious life. However, Darcia’s resurrection and his own vengeance must come first.